Cyber Demons
by Dr Dirtbag
Summary: A Warmonger, A Tyrant, A Monster, A demon, A devil. Megatron was many things... But now he is stranded on a world he once tried to conquer, as one of the being he saw as a pest. But he should know better than anyone, that there is more to Humans than meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

_**After having a taste of true oppression**_

 _ **I've lost my taste for inflicting it.**_

 _ **-Megatron-**_

* * *

An exile drifts through a dark void, his mind trying to delay the nightmare that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Unicron.

He can still recall his time as the chaos bringers slave vividly, his desperate attempts to force the chaos bringer from his body and every failure brought pain unimaginable.

He was a prisoner in his own body, unable to act on his own, a puppet, a tool, a slave to an evil that far outclassed him in every sense of the word. He remembered how helpless he was, unable to do anything to break the Harbingers hold. But he would have very willingly done that to countless others if he had been able to win the war...

Being Unicron's slave put his own life in perspective. It also shed new light on his former friend, Orion Pax or rather Optimus Prime. The Cybertronian he considered his arch nemesis, the one who opposed him at every turn, The last leader the Autobots had. He set Megatron free, and the warlord, while somewhat grateful, could not understand why Optimus, despite everything allowed the warmonger to go free. No attempt to arrest the former Warlord for his crimes, no attempt to extinguish his spark, they just let him go. Maybe they didn't have the energy to keep fighting, maybe they thought being Unicron's thrall was punishment enough. Megatron could only speculate...

A part of him had wanted them to end him, he felt he deserved it for killing Cybertron once, and almost doing it again. He didn't deserve to walk away, he should have had his spark extinguished and left to float in the abyss.. He fought against the one who tried to restore it, he tried to enslave countless species... Never knowing the true horror of what he was doing, until it was inflicted upon himself. All of the atrocities he had committed, and he was allowed to simply leave... And now, he was alone...

Drifting through the cosmos, for the first time in a very, very long time, he didn't know what to do...

So he drifted, and drifted, and drifted.

He remained like that until his body inevitably entered stasis for his trek across the cosmos...

* * *

 _ **...Used you... Used all of you...**_

* * *

The warlord awoke to avian creatures chirping, a blue sky and yellow sun hung over his head, tall trees surrounded his resting form, flanked by a body of water.

But none of that drew as much of Megatron's attention as the throbbing headache he had. His hand reached up to rub his temple, only for an odd sensation to the gladiator...

He didn't feel cold metal, he felt hair... _**HAIR!?**_ With a jolt Megatron sat straight up, looking down at his hand, finding that it was flesh and bone. He continued to examine himself, flesh covered his body, as well as a grey fabric, not unlike what the pet humans of the Autobots, a grey coat, purple shirt, grey pants and shoes. After giving himself a good look over Megatron decided to look at his reflection in the body of water behind him. From what he could tell he was in a young body only a couple of years older than the Autobots oldest pet, the one prime trusted with Vector Sigma. Beyond that he had a strong face, iron grey hair, and eyes that were as red as the blood that now flowed in his veins.

After coming to terms with his new form he gave it something of a test. Megatron approached a tree, standing high and proud, the warlord dropped into a combat stance and gave the tree a test punch and learned 3 things.

1: Although considerably weaker than his Cybertronian body, he still had power. Enough to break a good chunk out of the tree.

2: His new form was more fragile than he initially believed, as he inspected his bleeding knuckles.

And 3: Punching a tree might not have been the wisest idea. As the pain in his hand was very obviously telling him that.

He examined the blood that emerged from the wound he had just inflicted upon himself. Megatron had hoped that he would have seen energon, however unlikely it would have been, but unfortunately it was the crimson life force of the humans. It had confirmed to him that he had indeed become human... But why? What caused this? Why was he human?

The former champion of Kaon pondered these as he began to wander.

Upon discovering a road, the gladiator began following it, and eventually found an human town.

A town called Kuoh.

Megatron wandered the town, observing the creatures he looked down upon long ago. Truth be told, this was the first time he spent any prolonged amount of time around the humans. He never gave them much thought when he was a warlord hunting the Autobots, seeing them only as pests native to this rock. But recent events has forced him to look at them with a new perspective.

He watched them, children playing in the park, others speaking, and more carrying on their day. It was strange to look at them now, not as a Dominator, but as whatever he was now, exile might be the best term for the fallen Warlord. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, Megatron simply watched and waited for something, anything to either answer his questions or occupy his attention...

As Megatron waited, a human, a female joined him on the bench, long flowing black hair, violet eyes, by human standards her overall figure was attractive, a well endowed chest, shapely hips, long legs. She was wearing a simple black dress and small light purple jacket.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked already taking a seat, her voice extruding weariness.

"Do as you please. It matters not to me." The gladiator stated not even so much as giving her another glance.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before, you new in town?"

"In a manner of speaking. Why does that matter?"

"I'm trying to get my mind off of my stressful job. Haven't got much sleep since I started."

"Hmm." Megatron knew that feeling, he'd have to go years sometime without a recharge on Cybertron.

"Anyways, I don't want to think about that for now. What brings you here?"

"I do not know... I was simply wandering until I came across this place." Although not the whole truth, he wasn't exactly lying. He just left out a lot of details.

"Wait, you just wandered into town? Like today?" The woman asked with a bit of genuine curiosity. Truth be told she didn't really care, but she wanted something to get her mind off of her day.

"That is correct."

"You live outside of town or something?"

"I don't live any where."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not going to repeat myself. You heard me the first time." He stated, causing the woman to give him a dirty look.

"Seriously?" She asked

Megatron gave her a frown, "Do I look like I'm not?"

The woman looked at his face for the first time since they started talking and she was a pleasantly surprised, his crimson eyes popped out against the rest of his features, dark white hair on his head, a strong and handsome face. He was defiantly a someone she wouldn't mind looking at for extended periods. His voice asked for... No... Demanded respect. His eyes ordered attention, and the atmosphere around him... It was that of a warrior, no question.

"Fair enough," the woman said shaking herself out of her minor trance. "Hmm, well I got a place you could stay if you don't mind sharing with myself and three others." She said, although it wasn't obvious in her voice she began developing a plan. She wouldn't mind a pet like him, and she knew just how to get him wrapped around her finger...

The warlord gazed at the sky, noticing the approaching sunset. He had a human body and he knew it would need rest at some point. "Very well. Take me there." He said raising himself from the bench.

The woman chuckled a bit before standing up herself "My name is Raynare." The woman said holding her hand out to be shook,

The gladiator reached out and shook her hand before stating the false name he had created when she had stated hers "Jackson Megatronus." He stated, the name Jackson came from the Autobots human Pe...Ally. And Megatronus used to be Megatron's full name until it was shortened to simply Megatron

"A pleasure to meet you Jack." Raynare stated before her stomach and his both growled,

Megatron glared at his gut before turning his attention to the human before him "It seems that we require sustenance."

"It seems we do... I'll have one of the people at home grab us something. But for now, I need to introduce you to my housemates." The woman stated before leading him gently by the hand, _'We require sustenance? Who says that? Guy sounds like a robot saying things like that.'_ Raynare thought as they began walking towards the abandoned church

* * *

Although old, Megatron could tell by ever so slight markings on the outside that people lived inside, and didn't want to be found. But in the warlords opinion they were doing an absolute piss poor job. They entered the Church and Raynare called out "KALAWARNER! MITTELT! DOHNASEEK! I brought a guest!" She called out,

A door opened on the far side of the room and out came two females, one with blue hair a rather well endowed chest and a much shorter one wearing one of the oddest things he had ever seen a human wear in all his life. "Dohnaseek is out right now, who did you bring this time?" The small blond one asked before taking notice of Megatron "Ohh you got another one. Please tell me he you didn't get him for just his looks." She said facepalming, apparently this wasn't the first time she had brought someone home.

Raynare let out a chuckle "I would be lying if I didn't say it was a factor." She said deliberately, while wrapping an arm around him and pressing her bust into his arm. This was less a proclamation of interest and more in line with a gentle tug at his strings. Most men would've become putty in their hands at a gesture like that.

Megatron was no such man, and his expression of slowly building rage at the action was present. Raynare picked up on it and withdrew "Anyways, The Blue haired one is named Kalawarner, Kalawarner, Jack, Jack, Kalawarner." Raynare said introducing the two. But she mentally cursed at Megatron's reaction to her, and wondering just how the hell he managed to get upset at her actions. He was a man for Christ's sake! How could he get angry at that!?

The next few moments were a bit more tense than anyone would have thought for an introduction. The gladiator stared into her dark blue eyes and the woman stared at his crimson ones, silently scanning the other. Searching the other for something, "Red eyes... Not a common eye color." She finally said

To this the warlord said nothing, he was not vain about his appearance. He would not dwell on a seemingly insignificant comment on his eyes. His attention turned towards the smallest one and he simple stated "I take it you are Mittelt correct?" He asked receiving a nod from the girl

"Nice to meet you Jack. So I take it Raynare brought you here for something right?" She asked receiving a nod from the warmonger

"Nourishment and Rest are all I require. I was informed that someone would go and bring food when we arrived." He stated simply, before the three females looked at each other a reilization struck the three at the same time and shouted

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not... Aww damn it..." Mittelt stated before walking past Megatron and Raynare, slow reaction time had cost her this day. Now she was stuck going out and getting the three a bite to eat.

Once she was gone Raynare and Kalawarner led Megatron to his 'room' it was just in a room off to the side, but he took to it and laid his head to rest, thinking over the days events. However theconversation he began hearing through his somewhat thin door caught his attention. The gladiator could hear two speaking just outside of his room and began listening very intently to the conversation, hoping to learn some new information. There was no way these humans were acting like this out of the kindness in their heart.

"So what is your plan for the young man in the other room?" He heard Kalawarner ask.

"Beyond turning him into my pet? Not sure, why?" Was Raynares response, Megatron growled slightly at this. He would be no ones pet, no ones slave ever again.

"Well, I was thinking.."

"Dangerous."

"Bite me."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"ANYWAYS." Kalawarner said getting the conversation back on track "I was looking at him and got an idea."

"Yes?"

"He looks young enough to pass as a student at that Academy here. How about we send him to keep an eye on the devils there for a while, at least until we can get the Sacred Gear from the girl when she arrives. I'd rather know that they are ignorant to our plan until it is in motion."

Hearing the word 'Sacred Gear' caused Raynard to groan "Ugh, don't remind me. I still have to keep an eye on that perverted brat. Honestly the longer I watch that fool the bigger my urge to kill him is."

"Oh right, I forgot about that, sucks to be you."

"I caught him and his four eyed friend and that bald looking one hiding in lockers in the girls changing room last time I checked on him! Ugh! Why can't this assignment have gone to Dohnaseek or literally anyone else?!"

"Probably because fate has a way of skewing with you."

"I could just kill him... No one would ever have to know, and quite frankly who would care? I'd be doing the world a favor taking him out of it!"

"I'd bet every girl he's ever seen would say a collective thank you."

"Actually saying it out loud, killing him doesn't seem that bad..."

"Anyway my point is; it might be in our best interest to send him there, spy on their movements for us."

"Hmm, fine what's the worst that can happen right?" Raynare said, before they began speaking too far away for him to make out anything...

But Megatron had heard enough to ask more questions

"So, they are going to have me spy on children for them?" The gladiator stated before he began pacing in his room "Hmm... It seems as though I have found myself involved in a plan of some kind..." Said the warlord, intent on leaving in the morning but the gears began turning in his head "It is not my place to get involved in their petty conflicts, I will depart at dawn." He told himself, he had more pressing concerns at the moment, like how did he get here, and why is he Human? Although, that isn't to say that the terms used in the conversation didn't catch his curiosity. _'Sacred Gear? Such a term never showed up in the World Wide Web before, what could they be talking about? Why did the speak as if a Devil was an actual creature?'_ he wondered, but those were questions for later. He laid in his bed and allowed himself to drift to sleep...

* * *

 ** _Darkness..._**

 ** _The gladiators eyes shot open, he found himself in a space devoid of light, surrounded by darkness eating away at him_**

 ** _" Megatron!"_**

 ** _The warlord knew that voice all too well, franticly turning, searching for the source._**

 ** _"Megatron!"_**

 ** _The Tyrant turned around once more and found himself staring into eyes of Darkness..._**

* * *

The following morning Megatron had awoken in a cold sweat, gasping for air as if his lungs had been denied oxygen ever since he fell asleep. Although trying to overcome the horrible dream he noticed his arms pulling something extremely close to his body, so close that he had to wiggle a bit to see what or who he was clinging to.

After a bit of wiggling he managed to get a decent look at who was in his bed with him and found a certain black haired woman, although lacking anything one would call appropriate sleeping attire.

Irritation replaced fear as he found his arm stuck under her torso, pinned by her body. Megatron didn't have time for this, he placed a hand on the sleeping woman's shoulder and gave a forceful push, simultaneously freeing his arm and rousing her from her slumber.

Her eyes opened a bit slowly "Alright, alright I'm up." She stated rubbing her eyes a bit before directing her attention at Megatron "Good morning Handsome." She said in a presumably seductive manner but the warlord didn't care about that, as one question was going through his head.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, his anger coming out slightly in his voice

"You know, normally a guy would be ecstatic to have shared a bed with someone like me." She said raising herself a bit.

If looks could kill, Raynare would be dead twice over "Answer the question." Megatron all but demanded

"Fine if you must know, I decided I didn't want to spend my night alone. And I figured you wouldn't mind the company considering how tightly you held onto me when I got in." She said giggling to herself a bit, recalling Megatron's actions, although he was asleep he had in fact grabbed her and held on tight.

Megatron took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. He didn't want to spend anymore time here than he had to. "The night has passed and we are both conscious. Resolve your state of undress and we can both start our day." He stated as he sat up and put on his shirt and Jacket.

But Raynare realized two things: 1, he was UPSET that a beautiful woman slept next to him, and 2, His torso was absolutely covered in scars. The moonlight didn't let her get a look at them the previous night hut now that she could she felt compelled to ask "Where'd you get all those scars?"

Megatron had one hand on the door, "From a past I'd like to leave behind." He said, the pain in his voice was very apparent.. This left Raynare to wonder _'What type of past would you have to have to get so many?'_

After answering her question ventured out of his temporary abode, only to meet a human with white hair, red eyes dressed in clerical clothing. Red eyes and white hair just like himself, the difference however was that the aura surrounding this Priest was that butcher.

"Ah, I see the Fallen bitches got themselves a new boy toy did they?" The man asked, but Megatron simply rolled his eyes and began to walk past the man, only for him to grasp his shoulder "Hey, didn't your momma ever tell you its rude to ignore someone?"

Megatron could feel his anger swelling inside but for now tried to remain level headed "What do you want?"

"Other than a good kill and good lay? Not a damn thing." The man said, Megatron's eyes narrowed,

"Then I suggest you unhand me. I am in no mood to to be trifled with." The gladiator stated grabbing the humans hand and removing it

Megatron's action seemed to upset the man quite a bit "I knew exorcists were usually hard asses but this is on a whole new level!"

"Exorcist?" The Warlord wondered but noticed something odd, he saw a hilt tucked away on the mans belt and a strange gun on the opposite side.

The mans eyes narrowed a bit "Eh? You didn't know?" The man asked, but upon seeing the gladiators now raised eyebrow, he knew that it was a serious question. "Opps, I guess I might have said too much." He said, truth be told he was simply looking for a reason to kill, he didn't really care what. He reached down and took the hilt from his belt in one hand and the gun in his other, but he stared at it for a moment before saying "You know what, a Gun is so impersonal." He stated before holstering his sidearm.

Megatron entered a combat stance, recalling his days as a gladiator, new and unproven he had to rely on his fists against people with all types of weaponry: blasters, cannons, flame throwers, rocket launchers, swords, knives, even a strange fighter who tore off his own arm as a weapon. Anyways he watched as the man held up the hilt, and to Megatron's surprise, a blade of energy emerged. Humans didn't have that type of technology did they?

"I only warn you once. Stand down!" Megatron borderline shouted, opting to give whoever this was the chance to leave but whoever this was didn't show any signs of withdrawal.

"Sorry, not sorry, can't let you know about us." The man said before rushing the gladiator.

When they finally collided with each other, Megatron reached forward, avoiding the blade of energy and grabbing wrist of the hand holding the blade, their other hands locking against one another. It became a battle of strength, but the gladiator easily one that, crushing this 'Exorcists' hands with his own, the pain began making itself known with the snapping of bones.

With a quick headbutt the strange cleric used Megatron's brief moment of surprise to gain some distance "Damn man, you got some strong hands! Its not every day I feel a pain like that!" He said shaking his wrist and hand as if he was trying to shake the pain away

"Serves you right for picking a fight with..." Megatron started, but didn't finish as he knew that it meant nothing to the humans were he fought, being a champion of the Pitts meant nothing on Earth.

"With what? A punk bitch?" The priest asked, his constant vulgarity began grinding the gladiator's gears... In a figurative sense in this case as he no longer had literal gears to grind.

They charged each other again, the priest aiming a horizontal slash at Megatron, whom used his forearm to block, but hissed in pain after remembering two very crucial facts: He was Human, and Energy weapons hurt like a bitch. Despite the pain he forced the blade away and grabbed the man by the head; he was much shorter (and smaller) than Megatron himself which allowed the warlord (with some effort) to lift up the human and throw him into the far wall. He didn't know if he heard bones break over the sound of the impact, but from the way he clutched his ribs, Megatron assumed he took considerable damage.

"God damn, I didn't know they made 'em that strong!" He said clutching the side that took the brunt of the hit, it seemed to be his left side."I'll give you this though, it's not everyday I get thrown across a room!" He said before running at the gladiator once more.

The gladiator returned to his combat stance and watched the cleric charge him, he watched the blade of energy get brought down in an overhead swing. With a smirk the warlord sidestepped the strike and delivered a powerful blow to the Solar Plexus causing the cleric to force out the air in his lungs and causing some minor difficulty breathing. While still recovering Megatron reached down and grabbed the gun from the belt, and delivering a quick shot to his kneecaps while still in very close proximity.

The strange priest fell to his knees, unable to properly stand up straight, unable to breath properly "Damn, you don't play." He said trying to stand on his wounded legs, Megatron took a good few steps away, keeping the gun aimed. The gladiator desperately wanted to kill the wretch for his insolence.

But he wasn't worth the time, Humans are foolish creatures. If Megatron killed every one that got on his nerves in some manner or another than he'd find himself committing Genocide once again. _'No'_ he told himself, _'He may be a fool but killing him would only cause more issues.'_ he told himself.

He lowered the energy pistol, and began walking away. That is until he heard clapping from... Above? He looked up and say Raynare clapping her hands together "My, oh my, an impressive display of Skill there Jack, not many would be able to take on Freed so easily." She said as she kept down from the rafters

"You know this guy?" The cleric, Freed, asked as he struggled to stand, using a chair as support.

"He is my newest Friend," she said, the lie was almost convincing. "I will admit I am surprised you managed to throw him like that. A feat like that is difficult to accomplish with simple strength alone.." The woman said approaching the former champion of Kaon.

Megatron didn't pay attention, instead focusing oh the new burn on his arm, the pain that was present served as a reminder that he cannot fight like he had before. His old form was tough, armored, and deadly. His new one was weak, squishy, and borderline harmless. He'd need to be more careful from now on otherwise his spark... Or rather his heart would cease to function.

"So, where'd you learn to fight?" Raynare asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Megatron wanted to say the Pitts, but knowing it meant nothing he instead said "I taught myself." He said hoping the answer was satisfactory.

Raynare thought about it for a moment, it was a lie to be sure, but he would be hers soon, he'd tell the truth eventually. "Alright, but as much as I'd love to watch you kick Freeds ass,"

"Hey!" The cleric shouted, but got no attention.

"We have some business to discuss." She said leading him outside.

Megatron knew what she would ask, it was his original plan to depart after turning her proposal down... But the recent discovery of Humans using Energy weapons couldn't simply be ignored. Perhaps learning more about these 'Exorcists,' 'Sacred Gears,' and 'Devils' may lead him to the answers he seeks. "What business do we have?" He asked, he would play along with her scheme for now.

"How do you feel about Education?"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, this is the first chapter of this fic because I can't get the idea out of my head. It kicked in the door, said "This is mine now." And just stayed there.

Its TFP Megatron after the movie. It's because I'm most familiar with this one. He's a bit more mellow for now cause of Unicron, he is trying to be a bit more tolerant, trying to change. Not to say he won't get mad, ( as you'll see in later chapters if I make them) but he is seeing everything from a new perspective.

I own nothing.

So, yeah. I found myself bored and just thinking of random fic ideas. Then this one lands in my head and I could not stop thinking about it. Like at all. And soon enough I found myself imagining up to the Holy Sword Arc and told myself

 _ **"JUST DO IT!"**_

And I did. Might continue it if people like it. But as with my other fics, I'm not holding my breath.

If you guys want other Decepticons/Autobots tell me. I'll see if I can include them.

In that same vein if you want Megatron or whoever else gets included to have a harem, I need you to tell me. Otherwise they probably won't get one.

R&R,

Catch you next time, cause now I gotta roll out.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**"** _ **Who** **to root for?"**_

 _ ** _"_ The lines have certainly blurred."**_

 _ **-Megatron-**_

* * *

"Alright, now repeat your job back to me." Raynare ordered as she and Megatron were going to the temporary Residence they had given him, simply to keep any Devil's familiars from following him to their hideout.

But her attempt at expressing authority over Megatron only served to boil his oil... Blood... Point is he didn't like it, being a servant, especially to this human woman who had the audacity to try and act as if she was in some manner his greater. As much as he wanted to break her arms for it, he needed to play along for now..

"I'm to watch two people, Rias Gremory, and Sonua Shitori, If I hear them mention anything concerning 'Fallen Angels,' 'Sacred Gears,' or 'Devils' then I report what I hear to you. Anything else is unimportant. Is that correct?" He asked receiving a quick nod.

"I'm counting on you to tell us, I would have someone like Mittelt do this, but I'm sure she would attract more attention than you would." Raynard stated before announcing "Ah we're here." She said gesturing to a small two story house, a few men were loading some basic furniture inside. Although there was a disgruntled man in a trench coat and wearing a fedora standing just outside the building

"Can't believe Raynare made me do this." The man wearing the fedora said as he watched two men come out of the building and out to grab more boxes of items

"Aw, whats wrong Dohnaseek? Can't handle watching a few humans load up a house?" Raynare said with a smirk as she approached the man. But while they spoke Megatron entered the door frame. He began acting like he wasn't paying attention, but keeping his ears open for new information. But while he kept his ears open his eyes began to survey the inside of his temporary accommodations.

On the first floor from what he could see had a small couch facing a television set, a simple kitchen, a bookshelf. It was bare minimum but serviceable.

"So everything is squared away right?" Megatron heard Raynare ask.

"Yes, he has a few uniforms ready and he starts tomorrow." The male, Dohnaseek replied.

"Good," the woman said "Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've still gotta watch that damn pervert." She said before departing.

"At least you aren't stuck watching boxes be moved from one location to another." He said with a sigh before returning to his job of watching the simple task be performed.

This man, Dohnaseek, he and Megatron shared no words, opting for a respectable silence until the last box was placed into the temporary Base of Operations. As more boxes came in Dohnaseek began opening some and began putting up odd items on the walls. A photograph of a boat, a bird in flight, among other seemingly random imagery. It took some time to put up all of the pictures and before either really knew it, it was already dusk.

The two were moving the final items in when a voice caught their attention "Dohnaseek!" The voice shouted, it was familiar to both, female, but not Raynare.. No it was one of the other two he had met the night before...

Dohnaseek turned around to face the uninvited guest "What is it Mittelt?" He asked as the small, blond, gothic lolita girl rounded the corner.

"We have Hunting duty today, remember? Don't even try telling me you forgot! You never forget about hunting!" Said the small girl, as she got closer she began jabbing her finger into his cheek, it was somewhat humorous to see one so small cause a larger man to back up and raise his hands defensively.

"Sorry, i was just finishing up here." He lied, but the smaller girl seemed to buy it upon seeing all the empty boxes.

"Well it looks like you are done to me! Now get your sorry butt in gear before I decide to bring down some divine retribution!" Dohnaseek seemed to get the message, this caused the warlord to chuckle as he entertained the thought of what that would look like in his head.

With a sigh the man said "Good, i needed something to break up the boredom. I've been going insane without something to hunt." He looked at the former gladiator, giving the ever so slightest of nods before departing with the girl.

 _'Strange...'_ Megatron thought as he watched them leave _'What could they possibly have to hunt inside of a city?'_

He shook off the thought, seeing it more important to get familiar with his new dwelling. From everything he could see on the ground floor, it was bare bones. Simple, yet serviceable enough to work with. Megatron ventured to the Cooking area, and found it was stocked rather well. Food wouldn't be an issue for a while, but he found himself confused when he opened a cabinet and found these strange... _objects..._ they were metal sheets? What did Humans need these for? And beside them was a type of... Bucket? What were these things?

He began scratching at his head... What were these things?!

As the warlord wondered that, his stomach let out a cry for nourishment. With this he saw an opportunity to... What was the human phrase? _"Take out two birds with one stone"_? He could figure out what these instruments of Cooking were and create something to soothe the organic urge to consume.

Megatron took a hold of the metal sheet and brought it out onto the counter. Maybe one of the containers of foodstuffs would help him solve this issue.

He searched and searched until he found a strange book with some sort of small circular things on the metal sheet! He opened the book and began shifting through the pages until he found the exact one as the image on the cover, and read the instructions.

It took him a minute to find everything, an Egg, Sugar, Flour, Baking Soda & powder, Butter, and Vanilla. Once they were all on the counter he turned on the oven and set it for 375°F for the 'Preheating' step.

"In a small bowl, stir baking Soda, Powder and Flour together and set aside.." He read aloud, that seemed simple enough. He placed the labeled proportions into the 'bowl' (Read: Pot.) And began attempting to mix them together with a strange utensil he found. (Spoon)

After he "Mixed" that together, he placed it to the side and looked at the next step. "Cream the sugar and Butter, beat in Egg and Vanilla before adding Dry ingredients." He at least got two steps right, mostly. He managed to cream the Sugar and Butter... Even added the Dry ingredients right... The issue came with the fact he didn't know what a "Beater" was and thus began punching the Egg and Vanilla into the mixture... It was... Interesting.

"Roll Dough into balls, then place on ungreased Sheet." He read, and proceeded to do, the instruction was simple enough so he didn't make a mistake like he did with the mixture itself. Upon placing the last of the dough on the sheet he inserted it into the oven and simply watched them for 10 minutes.

Before you get the wrong idea, no he didn't set a timer! He just sat and watched, counting the time in his head!

Once he had waited sufficient enough time he reached in and tried to grab the sheet, only for instinct to stop him. He didn't understand why he hesitated, but then remembered that his new form wasn't invincible, it was liable to injury. This instinct of Self Preservation was common in organics, he had a feeling that he'd become very very acquainted with it in time.

Megatron then realized he was staring straight into an oven for a good 30 seconds upon his revelation of his new instincts. He reached for a small mitt, shaped like a hand, put it on, and removed the sheet from the oven.

While he waited for the 'Cookies' he had just created to cool, he sought to clean his mess... Thing is he wasn't sure how exactly humans cleaned their tools... Primus Damn it where is Soundwave or Knockout to do this stuff for him? They are far more acquainted with human culture than he is!

...

After fighting with the poor sink... The poor poor sink, and putting his cooking tools away, he decided to allow himself to indulge in his new foodstuffs.

He removed one from the tray, it was cool enough to touch, and the cookie was warm. Looking at it now, he couldn't suppress the small amount of satisfaction that he got from cooking this small thing. He smiled briefly before taking his first bit, but when he did his eyes shot completely open.

"This. Is. **AMAZING!** "

Megatron shouted loud enough that some of his neighbors must have heard him. But can you blame him? He ate the cookie as fast as he could, it was so _Good!_ He may believe Cybertronians were superior in most aspects to organics, but their ability to taste was something he'd never admit that he envied about them. At least not openly.

But he found himself unable to stop at one, and took another cookie, and another, and another, and another. It wasn't long before he found the tray empty, his stomach sated for now and an iota of disappointment that the delicious treats were gone...

With a sigh he decided to finally go upstairs and retire for the night, he found a room with a book on the shelf, a computer and desk, alongside a bed next to a window, this was obviously his quarters, but what piqued his curiosity was there were a number of other rooms furnished similarly. Oh well, those were questions for later, he took out the gun he took from the man he had met in the morning and set it on the desk. He was planning on studying it later, maybe figure out some way to improve it, but that was a venture for another day. Without another thought he approached the bed, layed down and allowed himself to drift into slumber...

* * *

 _ **Megatron found himself drifting through the cosmos, he found himself watching over Cybertron, he could see his people living their lives... Instead of fighting in a foolish war...**_

 _ **But as he watched he saw a shadow being cast from behind, it completely covered buildings, blocked out the sun completely...**_

 _ **Upon turning around he found himself staring up at Unicron...**_

 _ **Slowly the Chaos Bringers mighty club was raised high above and brought down twice as fast**_

 _ **"No! STOP!" Megatron called out, but it was too late**_

* * *

Megatron awoke with a gasp, his lungs couldn't bring in air fast enough. He found himself clutching his head. He wanted these visions gone from his mind... But in a manner of speaking this was his punishment for making a deal with the Devil... He was just lucky he got out of it at all...

He got out of bed and began getting dressed in that school uniform he was given... He went through a simple morning ritual of Brushing his teeth, cleaning himself, eating something for energy. (He would have made more cookies but he didn't have the time.)

He exited his base, and began wandering... Until it occurred to him he didn't know where the school was.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" A voice called out, when he turned to address it he found himself looking at a boy, around 5 ft, 7 inches. Brown hair brown eyes and wearing the same uniform a he was. Uninteresting in most regards... But not to Megatron... Looking into those eyes he saw something no one else would... He saw eyes so strikingly similar to one he had met before. "Uh, you okay?" The boy asked shaking Megatron his thoughts.

"Yes," Megatron said, "I was absorbed in thought..." Megatron stated... Well that statement isn't untrue.

"Where were you going?"

"If you must know; I was looking for the school."

"Well, if that's the case I could take you there if you want."

"It would be appreciated."

"Okay then... I'm Issei." He said holding out his hand.

"Jackson." Megatron said before shaking the child's hand, but for the briefest moment a vision invaded the warlords mind.

The image of a beast and its primal magnificence invaded his mind, its bright green eyes were briefly visible in the boys eyes when Megatron's fission returned. He recovered from his shock quickly, but a question still lingered in the gladiators mind.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"What gave it away? The fact that I'm wandering aimlessly? The foreign name and face?"

"All of the above. So you're a new student huh?"

"Your grasp of the obvious is inspiring."

"Hey, I'm helping you out of the goodness of me heart, you can at least be a little appreciative!"

Megatron wanted to be upset, but reminded himself that this boy was still a child. Still young and Learning. "I apologize, my day hasn't been well."

"Nervous?"

"You could say that." A lie, but a convincing one.

"It's alright, I think you'll like it here." The boy said "The classes aren't too tough, you get a decent amount of free time and..."

"And?"

"THERE ARE SO MANY BEAUTIFUL GIRLS THAT ATTEND HERE!" He said as his "Its like Paradise on earth!" The boy proclaimed as they began walking to the school together.

Issei began leading him to the school, but while they walked Megatron began to wonder _'Why does this boy have the same primal aura of Predaking? Its not the exact same but extremely close to it... Very interesting..."_

They continued until they reached the school, once they arrived Issei declared their arrival "Alright here we are."

"Your aid is appreciated. Goodbye." Megatron said simply, as he and the child parted ways.

Megatron had hoped things would be simple... He gets in, finds the people he is looking for and hopefully discover more about these so called 'Devils'.

But as soon as he entered the main building he suddenly found himself being stared at by almost everyone there. He spotted a small white haired child starring at him from the stairs, a boy with blonde hair and try eyes, starring at him from a hall, but the ones who warranted the most attention were on the level above, looking down on him.

Three had heads of black hair, one cut short, one that allows it to flow freely down, and another with a pony tail. But the fourth... That one drew special attention. Her hair was as red as the blood that flowed through the veins of all organic creatures... Red was not a common hair color among humans... But out of the four, two projected a strange atmosphere...

An atmosphere of Power.

Whoever they were... They were not common humans...

While they silently scanned each other a voice caught his attention "NOO!" The voice called out,

When Megatron looked over in its direction it was a boy eating glasses and a sort of bald one on their knees looking in his direction "It's not fair! It's not!" The one in glasses said

"He just shows up out of nowhere and all the girls are talking about him! He hasn't even been here a day yet!" The other one called out

The gladiator took his eyes off them to look at the four women who were looking down on him, only to find them gone.

Seeing no point in dwelling on it he tried to maneuver the halls but found himself stopped by a few human girls every few feet...

"Hey, you're new huh?"

"Did you just start here?"

"Where did you live before?"

"Where do you live?"

"Where did you come from?"

"You aren't a pervert are you?"

So.. So many questions...

He took a brief moment of hide in a class room... As a gladiator, he wasn't a stranger to getting swarmed... But this was on a different level!

He was glad that it happened to be the class he was trying to get to...

He considered himself lucky that he wouldn't have to answer anymore questions...

"Alright everyone, I'd like you to meet the new student joining us today. Everybody, meet Jackson Megatronus."

Or maybe not...

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" The Teacher asked as the warlord began heading for an unoccupied seat..

Before sitting down the warlord took a small breath. "Very well, My name is Jackson Megatronus. It is..." He struggled for a moment to find the right word " _Interesting_ to make your acquaintance." He said simply, opting to keep a lot of information about himself to himself.

"Is... Is that all?"

"Yes. What more did you expect?"

To be honest, the teacher expected more. But if there was nothing else school had to resume. "If that's the case we can get on with our class. Do you have your books?"

"Books?" He questioned, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Right, this is your first day. Well, see the Student Counsil President Sonua after school, she'll help get everything in order for you." The teacher said.

Megatron just gave a brief nod, almost unnoticeable by most regards. So one of his targets was the Student Council President. And he'd be introduced to her after the class. Good, but first class needed to end, however he was somewhat curious as to what passed for Human education...

...

As it turns out, Human education is exceptionally boring. Not even five minutes passed before he was trying to find something, ANYTHING else to occupy his attention. He found himself looking out the window every few moments, counting the number of times a Track student ran a lap.

By the Pitts this was boring!

"Mr Megatronus... Mr Megatronus!" The teacher called to get the gladiators attention.

"What is it?" He asked barely paying any attention

"Could you please answer the question?"

"What question? Are you talking about the joke you put on the board?" The former warmonger asked gesturing towards the board where a rather complex Math question resided

"Really? If it is a joke, then come up and solve it."

Megatron rolled his eyes; this wasn't worth his time. He approached the board and wrote the answer. Not even giving it so much as a second glance before returning to his seat.

The teacher took a few minutes to check and double check the answer... "That's.. Correct." She said in astonishment "Was it really that easy for you?"

"Believe me when I say, these simple subjects are child's play compared to what I've done in the past." The gladiator stated, before returning to his people watching. Megatron recalled his first time in the Pitts of Kaon, a new and unproven miner, trying to move up in the world... He he had to make his own weapons, and in such needed a very good understanding of Science and Mathematics to make his first Energon sword and shield.

And so he sat there, awaiting the end of class... It felt a lot longer than it actually was. He waited and waited, beginning to wonder if this was a place of education or imprisonment...

...

"Alright everyone, have a great rest of the day." The educator said as students began leaving the class, some stayed to talk, but Megatron had left to meet the Student Council.

He crossed the school to find their meeting room, however upon his arrival a note was on the door

 _"Student Council is out right now, Sorry for the inconvenience!"_

' _Wonderful'_ Megatron thought, rubbing his forehead before turning around and bumping into a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes

The two simply stared at each other for a bit, "Do you need something from me?" Megatron finally asked

"Apologizes," The boy said simply, "Simply strange to see eyes like yours. Anyways My name is Yuuto Kiba." He held out his hand to be shook, Megatron simply shook it

"Jackson Megatronus." The warlord said shaking the boys hand, but noticed he had a much stronger grip than most other Humans... Then again he didn't have a lot of handshakes with humans so he isn't really in a place to judge. After they let go of one anothers hands Megatron had places to check and people to find. "If we have no business than I'll be on my way" He said as he he began to depart, only for a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Actually, I do. You didn't let me finish talking. My club president would like to see you."

"And they are?"

"She is the President of the Occult Research Club: Rias Gremory."

Megatron gained the smallest of smiles "Is that so? Very well then." He said as this boy, Kiba, began leading him directly to one of his targets... _"This day seems to be no surprise to strange coincidences."_

it was a quiet walk to the old school building... but Megatron could feel many pairs of eyes watching him follow closely behind Kiba, a murmur here and there, a faint glance as they passed some students... Even so Megatron couldn't shake the feeling that someone was cursing at him from somewhere. It mattered not as he found himself led into an old school house. It was plain in most regards up to a certain point.. However something about this place had his instincts on high alert, as if he was entering a beasts den. But there was something else, a certain energy in the air; It was one he was familiar with, albeit so diluted he couldn't place his finger on what it was.

Upon being led into the Main room he took notice of the many eyes directed at him, and to his surprise the same four he had seen upon entering the school for the first time.

"Everyone, please meet our guest: Jackson Megatronus."

"So..." The former warmonger started observing everyone in the room, his ruby eyes scanned everyone, the white haired girl sitting on the couch, the Black pony tailed one filling cups with a liquid, the crimson haired woman starring intently at him and the two black haired ones with glasses. "This is the Occult Research Club is it?" He asked stepping inside.

"Ah, so you're the new student hm?" The red haired one asked, her tone was polite enough

"My name is Jackson Megatronus."

"Rias Gremory." She greeted, "You've already met Yuuto," she said before gesturing to the one with the long black ponytail "This is Himejima Akeno," she then gestured to the small white haired girl "And that is Toujou Koneko."

The girl with the short black hair and glasses spoke up next, "I am Sonua Shitori, President of the Student Council. And this is my Friend, and vice president Tsubaki Shinra." She said introducing herself and her second in command.

The warlord gave a nod of acknowledgement before turning to the Gremory. "Now that introductions are out of the way, what do you want with me?" He asked, before the red haired girl gestured for him to have a seat, he was a bit hesitant at first.

"We'll get to that, Tea?" She asked as the ponytailed one came over with a tray, she offered a cup of liquid, he had to assume this was the Tea she meant.

With some caution, he took the cup and took a sip before setting it on the table "I appreciate the hospitality, however you wouldn't bring just anyone here unless you desired something from them. So I ask again. What do you want?" He said staring intently scanning for some form of weakness, but the smirk she bore prevented any such weakness from being shown.

"I believed I should be the on asking you that." She said standing and navigating around her desk, her hips swayed with each step. She stopped in front and leaned back against it "It's not every day an Exorcist starts coming to school here. So Why are you here?" She asked

There was that word again, 'Exorcist'... "I've been sent to spy on You and Souna." His hands quickly shot to his mouth, he spoke without even intending to! What the hell?!

"By who?" She asked, a smirk forming on her face

"By a woman named Raynare."" He spoke again even when trying to force his mouth closed! How are they doing this?! Wait a moment, upon looking around he saw that he was the only one given this "Tea"... Smart lacing it with son sort of drug to force truth from him... But no more! He quickly grasped a sleeve from his blazer and tore it off and turned it into a makeshift gag.

Rias began rubbing her chin.. "What would a fallen angel have an interest in spying in us?" She asked herself before hearing the tearing of cloth and witnessing the warlord bite down on a sleeve he tore off and tie it tight around the back of his head. "Yuuto, could you get that gag off, I want to know why this 'Raynare' wants to keep an eye on us." She asked as the boy nodded and made his way over to the warlord.

As the boy got close, Megatron's combative instincts kicked in. Kiba raised his arm to grab the gag only for his hand to be quickly and abruptly stopped. "Hey!" He said before a powerful strike found itself in his ribs, followed by another. And another! His arm was pulled towards the gladiator and a very quick headbutt landed on his nose. He managed to free his hand and began rubbing his ribs a bit "That was pretty good, Where'd you learn to fight?" Kiba asked recovering awfully fast from the warlords hits

"He Fitts Of keyon!" Megatron responded, but this warranted confused looks by everyone, some because they didn't understand, or they had never heard of that place before.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways now. You caught me off guard before, I'll give you that you got a few good shots in but now-" he was interrupted when Megatron grabbed him by the face and began spinning his body, building up some momentum and throwing Kiba AT and OUT the window. That feat of strength surprised everyone, raising someone off the ground and throwing them with nothing but strength was an impressive display.

But Ias decided to meet strength with Strength, "Koneko, could you please knock this guy out, Akeno go and check on Yuuto." Rias said as the Akeno strolled over to the broken window and hopped out.

The small white haired girl stood up from her seat and made her way over, _"Oh please,"_ Megatron thought as the small girl got closer _"Do they honestly expect-"_

 ***WHAM***

...

...

 _"...Why am I upside down?"_ he asked as he rolled over and stood up, he saw the other girls laughing like hyenas. While the small white one standing where he once stood.

Megatron and this 'Koneko' stared each other down, "Stay down." She said but he wouldn't give up that easy, and got ready to fight once more.

* * *

"He just caught me off guard is all." Kiba said still lying on his back with Akeno looking down at him

"He's strong for a human isn't he?" She asked with a kind smile "Imagine his strength if he became a devil." She said, the mental picture of him _forcing_ others to do things made her all kinds of giddy

"Strong, yes. But the more dangerously aspect is his battle sense." Kiba said as he began getting up

"Oh?"

"He saw opportunities to attack and took them, even when I was about to fight for real he didn't give me the chance to fight, opting to take me out as soon as possible." Kiba said dusting himself off before groaning "Aww man, and we just cleaned before I got him. Now look at this mess." Kiba said gesturing to the broken glass

"We can clean it up later, lets get back in and see how everyone else is doing." Akeno said happily

"Alright let's-" Kiba started before a familiar body landed on top of him

"Oh my, Koneko are you alright?" The [Queen] of Rias asked the [Rook]

"Fine." She said laying on her back atop the [Knight] of Rias.

"What happened?"

"Made an Error."

"An Error?"

"He's bigger."

"Oh... I see." Akeno said before wings sprouted from her back and she flew back up to the window.

* * *

 _"These were no ordinary humans."_ Megatron realized as he was now facing off against the Student Council Vice President who was swinging a Naginata at him, **Where** she got it from he had absolutely no damned idea, but she was good with it using its range to keep him at bay while also trying to make strikes.

He needed to either disarm her, or find a weapon of his own, but sadly there was none to be found! So this fight had turned into a game of keep away...

Until he heard a voice come from the broken window behind him "I hate to end the fun Rias, but I feel as though I should end this, may I?" The girl asked, but upon turning around his eyes widened when he saw **WINGS** growing out of her back!

Rias nodded and again to Megatron's shock the flying girl was producing LIGHTNING from her hands! _"T_ _his has to be some type of trick! Some type of Hovering device hidden under her cloths and Arc Projectors hidden in her sleeves!"_ The warlord thought, if an arc projector was the case he needed cover or at least something to put between him and the lightning bolt!

The woman with the Naginata began smirking but in an instant the smirk vanished when Megatron rushed her, he allowed the blade to cut into his flesh as he closed the distance as fast as he could. Upon reaching her the warlord wrapped an arm around her neck and forced her between the incoming Lightning bolt.

Shinra didn't understand what he was doing, not until she saw Akeno fire. Instinct overriding Rational thought she summoned her sacred gear "Mirror Alice" to reflect the attack.

Megatron had braced himself for a shock, but not the type he expected, his jaw almost hit the floor as a mirror was called into existence, he didn't see what had happened completely but he heard Akeno say "Oh no." Followed by an exclamation of pain... Or euphoria? It was difficult to tell.

But upon the mirror vanishing Megatron realized he had the upper hand in this fight and quickly slammed Shinra into a wall hard enough to cause the wood to splinter before throwing her out the window as well.

But upon that throwing the girl out; the floor in front of him was absolutely destroyed! He looked at the source and saw the Crimson haired "Devil" holding her hand out with some type of red aura floating all around her, anything that didn't have significant weight, like papers and small objects began getting pushed by an invisible force. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. I tried using civil methods, but since you hurt my precious servants; I will deal with you myself." She said, but the warlord was confused and pissed.

He removed his gag, "If you intend to kill me then I invite you to try!" He shouted, "I made the mistake of believing you to be normal Humans, But that is one I will not make again!" He proclaimed, but his words caught the attention of the Student Council President, he believed they were humans? ... And in that moment a very bad thought crossed her mind, she would have tried to stop this but she knew it was pointless, Rias would knock them out and she'd wipe his memory and heal whatever wounds he suffered.

"I'm not going to kill you. But you hurt my servants, so I can't promise that this won't hurt." She said as a ball of crmsion energy began forming on the glyph.

But that was Megatron's que to withdraw. He would rather die than let himself get captured by ANYONE. So he ran in the direction of the fastest exit.

The Broken Window.

He ran as fast as he could, Rias first attack missed and obliterated the door he entered from. But her second found its way to his left shoulder. He was no stranger to pain, but...

That HURT!

He let out a brief grunt, a hand instinctively shooting to his shoulder as he jumped through the window.

He landed on a small pile of bodies, causing the poor boy at the bottom to ask, albeit weakly "Who is it this time?" He asked, not expecting a real answer, but genuinely wanting to know who was on top of them.

The warmonger however ran as fast as he could, he couldn't win, not like this. He had to withdraw.

...

As he ran so many new questions were in his head: how did that little girl get so strong? How did that other one shoot lightning and fly? Where did that mirror come from and why did it deflect lightning? And how did that Rias shoot such a destructive attack?

But while he ran Rias watched from the window, she would have tried another attack, but she didn't want to risk discover. He had nowhere to hide, they'd find him soon enough.

...

He eventually stopped in a small clearing, a good distance away from the club. He leaned against a tree and started becoming acquainted with his old friend Exhaustion. He took deep breaths, trying to steady his breathing. He removed his blazer and shirt to examine the bruises on his torso, that girl, Koneko got a few good shots in. He took a look at his arm, a decent sized cut ran across his forearm but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part, was that his shoulder was about 50 different kinds of fucked up. It looked bad, but not unfixable. He just needed to get to the medical center of this school. But then again he knew first aid for Cybertronians, not humans...

He took a breath to calm his mind, before a paper that was blowing in the wind got caught on his legs. The gladiator took it and examined... It was some form of contract, labeled extermination with an address, and requesting that Rias Gremory kill the "Monster" that lived there...

Megatron debated with himself on going to see this monster...

He was in a weakened state, his wounds needed treatment, a hospital maybe? But what excuse could he have for his shoulder and the cut of the Nagiata and all the bruising.

He could go to Raynare, but then again... She may not take too kindly to failure on the first day... And the Devil, Rias addressed her as a "Fallen Angel." The gladiator was familiar with the term, during his research on human religion while waging war on the Autobots, it was an angel cast from heaven, most often because they sinned. That meant one thing.

They were untrustworthy.

He elected to return to his dwelling to lick his wounds before setting out to face this "Monster"

"So many Questions were raised today... I need answers to some of them."

* * *

"So everyone's okay?" Rias asked as her peerage and Shinra sat on the couches

"Mostly." Kiba said looking at Akeno who was still unconscious

"Well, at least we know why the exorcist was here and who sent them." Rias said before hearing Sona sigh

She pushed up her glasses, "I don't think he's an Exorcist."

"How could he not be? My familiar found an Exorcist gun in his house and Koneko even said they had the smell of a Fallen Angel and he even admited that he was here to spy on us." Rias replied,

"Then why did he look so surprised at everything we did? His reactions showed that he had no idea what a devil could do? Exorcists usually have a basic idea of what we can do. But he was surprised to see Akeno have wings, and Shinra use Mirror Alice. When we asked who sent him, he said a _Woman_ named Raynare sent him. If he knew she was a fallen angel, the spell I put on the tea would have made the distinction.." The Student Council President said,

"What are you saying Sona?"

"We may have been too rash in our assumptions. I fear we may have just attacked a normal human, assuming they were an exorcist." Sona stated bringing both hands to her face

"Then why would he have an exorcist gun?"

"Maybe he found it? Maybe it was given to him? I'm not sure. I do know that none of this adds up to draw a good conclusion on his allegiance."

Rias looked down in thought, "If he is just a victim of circumstance, then we should at the very least find him, heal him, and wipe his memory for good measure. I don't want a war to start because we attacked an innocent human" she said before her gaze went to Koneko "Koneko, think you can find him?"

The small girl nodded "Yes."

"Then go, the sooner we find him the better." She ordered allowing the girl to depart, "My familiar will hide near his house and tell us if he returns there." She said before looking at Kiba "Yuuto, me, you and Akeno will be hunting a few stray devils by ourselves. We still have other responsibilities and shouldn't neglect doing them."

Kiba nodded "Understood. If that is the case, seeing as how I have a few contracts to do while the day is still young. Goodbye everyone." He said politely, giving a bow towards everyone before leaving.

"I'll have my Peerage keep watch over the school and keep an eye out for Jackson," the Student Council President said "As soon as he shows himself we'll know."

"Thats assuming he comes out at all." The ORC president replied, examining the dried blood stain on the wall, "And assuming he is willing to cooperate this time." He likely would resist going willingly,

The Student Council Vice president spoke up this time "What if he goes to his Fallen Angel Contact about this? What then?"

"If he does," Souna started "They will either kill him or turn him into an exorcist, but it is more likely to be the former."

"Why?"

"A spy that gets discovered on their first day isn't exactly a good reason to be welcomed into their fold. He will be seen as incompetent and knows too much, since he is all but useless to them they'll just get rid of him."

"So its up to us to find him first before he walks headfirst into his death." Rias concluded. "Besides that if we help him he'll be more susceptible to the idea of becoming a Devil. He'd make a good Rook."

"Already scoping him out Rias? What about that Issei boy? Doesn't he have a sacred gear?" Souna asked

"I can scope two people at once." Rias defended "Besides its not like your interested in him."

"Fair enough. However I don't think your chances are very good."

"Why's that?"

"You did attack him."

"...Right... Well... Maybe he'll warm up to the idea?"

"Oh Rias..."

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey guys got a new chapter for ya!**_

 _ **Sorry it took longer than I expected, but I made a mishap and began including more into this chapter than I meant to. Going a bit overboard with rewrites and such. So yeah, Sorry.**_

 _ **Anyways! I have a few people to add into the next chapter! Woo! Someone actually gave a suggestion!**_

 ** _But another thing I wanted to ask (again) Do you want Megatron and the others to have harems or no? I've looked a bit and its kinda difficult to find one where the main subject of the crossover is NOT paired with anyone. I'd like to know before I reach the end of the first little Arc because once that hits then it the Point of No Return. Anyone otherwise unspoken for will be defaulted to Issei and that will be that._**

 ** _It is something that I'd need to know about, because it can change how I go about events later. It also gets me nervous if no one says anything, I want to at the very least SOME of you are fine with them getting nothing. I don't want people getting pissed at me because I did or didn't do something, so just please send me a PM, or something to let me know._**

 ** _I'd also appreciate Reviews in general, it serves as motivation to keep putting up new chapters._**

 ** _Also sorry for all the spelling errors. I'm also going to refrain from the honorifics used because I don't trust myself to get them right._**

 ** _And sorry if you don't like this chapter, I feel like I may have rushed everything a bit._**

 ** _Well, I think thats about all I wanted to say_**

 ** _So I gotta roll out._**


End file.
